


Moonlight Kiss

by Vevici



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevici/pseuds/Vevici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about two people exchanging words of love as they await their ride under a full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Kiss

"Is it here yet?"

"Not yet."

"How 'bout now?"

"Ten more minutes."

"Maybe we should go back to Lud's. It's freaking cold out here. Besides, I haven't finished my beer yet."

Roderich turned to Gilbert with a frown. "You've had enough to drink. We have to check the reception location tomorrow; I wouldn't want you to be hangover for that. Neither do you. Besides, I don't want to miss another bus."

"Right." Gilbert pouted. If it weren't for their appointment the next day, he'd be still be partying with Fran and Toni and the others. But he can't really do anything 'bout that now. Checking out the place was pretty important, after all.

"What's up?" Gilbert asked as he noticed Roderich looking up at the moon. "You look so serious. Didn't you have fun tonight?"

Roderich shook his head. "I had fun. It's just, I just realized that I haven't seen a full moon ever since I moved here."

Gilbert looked up at the huge yellow ball then back at Roderich's face. He had an awed and tender expression on his face, like that time Gilbert gave him the ring. "Why not?"

"Well, it was always covered by buildings or trees. Clouds, even. But when the sky is clear I don't bother to look up."

Roderich chuckled, and Gilbert noticed how the tip of his thin lips curled upward. He noticed how the moonlight changed the color of his round purple eyes and how his long lashes made shadows against his pale skin. He just looked so calm and happy. He was just so...

"It's beautiful," Roderich whispered. Gilbert's pulse quickened.

"Breathtaking."

Roderich chuckled again before looking sideways at Gilbert. "You're not even looking at it."

"Fuck the moon. What I'm looking at is more beautiful than anything I've ever seen."

Roderich smiled. Not the closed-lip smile that he used when posing for a picture. Not the diplomatic smile he showed in public. It wasn't even like the ones that breaks into his face when he plays the piano or the violin. Nor the happy smile he gets when talking to Feli and the rest of the guys. It was a huge, sweet smile exclusively for Gilbert. Gilbert's breath hitched when he realized that this smart, talented, elegant, fucking sexy man will soon be his husband. Gilbert smiled at the thought.

Roderich stared at Gilbert before he took a step closer to him. "You look amazing yourself."

"You mean fucking hot?"

"That too."

Gilbert chuckled and wrapped an arm around Roderich's waist, pulling him into a deep kiss. Gilbert vaguely heard the bus drive past them, but he didn't care. He can wait in the cold all night for next ride as long as Roderich was with him.

 


End file.
